


Good Cop Meet Rogue Cops

by ironmansassistant



Series: Lie Detector Extraordinaire [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the police don't believe that the FBI agents are fakes, you decide to tail them yourself to see what they're up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop Meet Rogue Cops

You were a good person; you crossed at cross-walks, you held the door open for anyone, and you always apologized if you bumped into someone. So when you realized that the two men with FBI badges weren’t real, you were compelled to tell the truth about it. Not in front of them, of course; you went down to the station to tell someone else.  
But as you stood before the front desk, getting yet another stare-down by an officer you wondered if it would do any good. Of all the truths you’d given the police, they still considered you a nuisance more than anything. You pursed your lips. “I’m telling the truth.”  
“I’m sure you are,” Officer Knight said. She arched one brow at you accusingly. “But I put a little more faith in the two badges I’ve seen myself than in your…” She looked you up and down. “Whatever you call it.”  
“Deception reading?” you suggested. “It was in his body language—he lied about his name when he showed me his badge, which is probably fake too.”  
“Mm-hm,” Knight said.  
You sighed and rolled your eyes. “You’re not going to let me talk to anyone, are you?”  
“Nuh-uh,” she replied. “But I’ll tell the Sheriff you stopped by—I’m sure he’ll be interested in your statement.”  
“A man is dead and you’re going to ignore this?”  
“A very important man is dead and I’m going to accept the help from the FBI in solving the case,” she answered. She pressed her palms against the desk as she stood, glaring at you. You matched her expression before spinning on your heel and leaving, watching as each and every officer gave you a sideways glance. You shook your head and started walking towards your car when you heard a loud engine. You turned to see an old black car driving towards the station, and in it were the fake agents. You quickly ducked down behind a newspaper box, pretending to be interested in whatever headline graced the front page, and waited.  
The men got out of the car and headed into the station, and you took your opportunity to keep an eye on them. When they were out of sight you darted into your car across the street, and waited.

It was only ten minutes before the men walked back out, looking a little more determined than before. You shuffled down in your seat and started your car, waiting for them to drive away first. The sun was already low in the sky, casting a glare in your eyes, and you listened as their started their own engine. You squinted at the black impala as it drove past you, and you quickly sat up and followed them. You trailed them to the Blue Moon Motel where they parked in front of room 105, got out and walked inside. You parked on the street, giving yourself a perfect view of their car and door, but far enough away to keep suspicion off of your. You made sure not to park beneath the streetlight, giving you more cover in the night.  
Your heart was beating fast. The last time you’d done this you’d seen a little more than you’d wanted, and ended up tackling a man to the ground before he was shot. You had a small scar on your left shoulder from where the bullet had gone in, and it reminded you every day how dangerous this was. It also reminded you how, if not for your actions, a person would have died.  
Not that he thanked you. He was more pissed that you’d gotten his wife arrested for attempted murder. You let out another sigh, wondering if the job ever came with some good recognition. You also wondered if it would ever come with some money. Your stomach growled, a loud reminder that you hadn’t eaten in eight hours.  
Taking your eyes off the motel door, you searched through your glove compartment for some satisfaction. A granola bar, forgotten water bottle, a Tic-Tac, anything. But you came up with nothing and slammed the door to the box up with a groan. You sat straight in your seat when movement caught your eye.  
You jumped as a man leaned down into your open window, getting an inch away from your face.  
“Looking for something?” Agent Stark asked.  
Your eyes widened. You’d never been made before—most people looked right over you. You tried to stammer an excuse but you were too surprised to come up with a lie, so instead you said, “No?”  
“Right,” he replied. He looked over his shoulder at the empty street as he reached into the car and unlocked the door. He opened it and grabbed onto your arm, pulling you out with force but not as much as he could have—he was being gentle with you, you thought. Not something a murderer often did.  
In fact, if he was the one that killed the General, you didn’t know why. He wasn’t from here, nor was he behaving like a murderer should. He pushed you against the car, hands on both your arms. “What do you think you’re doing following us?”  
“Dean,” a man said. You turned to see his partner there, eyes warning. “Let them go.”  
Dean huffed but did as he was told. You rubbed your arms where he grabbed you and took a step away. You told them, “I’m familiar with the good-cop-bad-cop routine so you don’t have to try it.” You took another step away from Dean. Despite thinking they were trying to con you, you felt more comfortable the closer you got to the other man. You stepped around the back of your car, making sure they were both in your sights.  
“That’s not—” Dean began.  
“Okay, but you need to tell us why you’re following us,” his partner said.  
“Sam,” Dean warned.  
Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean and nodded his head towards you, jaw clenched. A silent signal, and an obvious one. Go along with it, the look ordered. Dean’s own jaw clenched again but he faced you. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m guessing the cops already told you,” you replied.  
Dean’s lip twitched in a smirk.  
“It’s Y/N, right?” Sam guessed. You nodded. His eyes flicked to your hands which still rubbed your arms. It was a comforting gesture to yourself, but you quickly dropped your hands. You didn’t want them to know how nervous you were.  
“We aren’t going to hurt you,” Sam said, “but why are you following us?”  
You debated telling them the truth—that you knew they were lying about who they were and then start screaming bloody murder. But that would probably only result in you getting arrested. So instead you told them, “I’m looking into the death of the General.”  
“Why?” Dean questioned.  
“Because it’s what I do.”  
“From what I hear you just get in the way.”  
“Mason told you about the skylight didn’t he?” You forced a coy smile onto your lips.  
Dean turned his head slightly and raised his eyebrows. You admitted, “That wasn’t my best moment, but if I hadn’t broken into the house two people would probably be dead. I”m guessing that didn’t come up in the conversation? Or how I helped them find a international drug criminal, or that I was the one that tipped them off about the drag racing on main street, huh?”  
Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Sam said, “No, that didn’t come up.”  
You looked Dean dead in the eye. “I didn’t think so.”  
“So you want to find who killed the General?” Dean questioned.  
“Yeah.”  
He pointed at you. “Then stay out of our way. You might be able to pull one over on these small-town cops but we’re FBI—we know what we’re doing.”  
“What my partner is trying to say,” Sam said, “is that our investigation could get dangerous and we don’t want you getting hurt. So please, leave this to the professionals.”  
Dean began to walk away and as much as you wanted to say that smart-ass remark that hung on the tip of your tongue you instead bit down on it. Sam gave you a nod before following his partner back to the motel, leaving you in the dark.


End file.
